Finally a Peaceful Christmas
by PrincessSarahEm
Summary: The Gundam pilots can finally celebrate a peaceful Christmas so they all gather at Heero and Relena's with their girl's for a time of friendship and love. But what is Christmas without surprises?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I just wrote this fanfic about them. Enjoy.

Finally a Peaceful Christmas

A year after the confrontation with Colony L3 X-18999 and the take over by Mariemaia, it was Christmas Eve. The Gundam pilots were finally able to celebrate a real Christmas.

So Relena invited everyone to the home that her husband Heero and her owned. With her earnings from her political actions in the past few years and her family's inheritance allowed them to buy a fairly large house. To Heero it seem superfluous but he was grateful that it gave his friends a place to stay although he hardly voiced it.

Relena was busying herself in the kitchen making her father's special eggnog when the doorbell rang. "Heero honey, can you get that?" With a single "Mhmm" he answered her getting up from his computer, stretching with a groan. He had found himself a computer tech job and he had been finishing up a few checks before everyone arrived. He walked to the door opening it with not much effort like always.

"How you doing, Heero-baby?" Suddenly Heero found himself in a huge bear hug from his close friend, Duo.

"Hello Duo." he said rolling his eyes at his enthusiastic friend's greeting as he shrugged him off.

"Hi Heero" Duo's shy girlfriend Hilde said holding a green bean casserole. They had been living together for the past year, both working at a local scrap metal plant. Hilde had been secretly hoping that someday they could make their lives officially together bust she knew she had to wait for him to make his move when he was ready. Although sometimes she felt it maybe never because Duo didn't seem like that he was the marriage type.

"So tell me, hows married life treating you?" Duo asked with a smirk as he slung his around Heero's shoulder. This time Heero didn't even bother to push him off this time. "It's going good." he replied.

"He better say that!" Relena added appearing around the corner and kissing Heero on the cheek.

"It's great to see you two" she said with a grin turning her attention to them as Heero wrapped his arm around Relena's waist.

"Hilde, why don't we take that casserole you have there into the kitchen and let the boys bring in all of your stuff." Hilde nodded with a smile, still feeling shy but feeling better thanks to Relena's friendliness following her to the kitchen but not before Duo gave her quick peck on the lips.

The boys headed out to the car to grab the luggage and Christmas gifts.

"So how things at the scrap plant?" Heero asked grabbing a bag from the trunk.

"It's awesome! You should see some of the hardware I have seen there. Like the stuff I used on Deathsycthe. Man, makes me almost miss the old days." Duo said as he bent over to pick up some luggage when a small black box fell out of his coat pocket. Heero picked it up, "Shizuma Jewelers?" he said curiously examining the box about to open it up. Duo stiffened, _Oh crap!_ and quickly snatched it from his hands before had a chance. "It's just a small Christmas gift for Hilde" he said quickly almost like he was hiding something. Heero shrugged it off although he had an idea or two of what was Duo's actions would be. _Well this Christmas just got allot more more interesting. _he thought to himself.

They carried in everything and barely got the door closed when the doorbell rang again. Heero sighed and opened it again. Standing in the doorway there was Trowa hand in hand with his fiancée Cathy. Behind them Quatre stood with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey guys It's great to see you." Trowa said with a smile."Hey Trowa! I heard you are getting ready to take that big leap. So did you give her a big rock?" Duo said is normal friendly matter.

Cathy flashed him her ring showing it had a large diamond on it with a proud smile on her face. Duo's jaw dropped as Heero's eyes got wide.

"Man, how does she hold that thing up!" Duo exclaimed. Trowa grinned proudly and Cathy giggled at their surprise. Quatre chuckled behind them and Duo realized he was there.

"Quatre, o'l buddy! How are you doing." he said as he gave him a hug.

"Hey Duo." he said returning his hug and then faced every one once again. "Sorry guys, if we were late. I ended up getting to Trowa's later then I planned, so it's my fault that we didn't leave when we originally planned"

Heero rolled his eyes with a smirk as he thought _He really does blame himself for everything doesn't he?_ and Duo just chuckled thinking about the same. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Wuffei and Sally aren't here let alone, Zechs and Noin. They are the ones who are late not you guys." Duo answered for the group, Heero nodded behind him.

"Maxwell, what are you going on about now?" Wuffie's voice rang out as he appeared with his girlfriend and fellow Preventer, Sally at his side. A number of greetings were given to the two as everyone migrated into the house.

Relena returned with Hilde and she gave out instructions of where everyone was staying and the boys headed outside to grab everything but Sally stopped Duo for a moment.

"Hey Duo, as fair warning. I wouldn't give Noin and Zechs much crap about being late if I was you. With Noin's condition they have an excuse."

Duo looked at her with a confused look on his face and Sally just laughed thinking to herself. _Apparently she hasn't told everyone or maybe Duo is just clueless._

"You'll see what I mean." Sally told him with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally a Peaceful Christmas:

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing, I just write fan fiction about them.

After the boys finished bringing in the luggage and everyone was settled in their rooms, everyone gathered in the living room. Relena had decorated the whole house very festive but the dining room and the living room was the most ornate. There was beautiful reds and greens everywhere, on the windowsill there was a adorable Christmas town scene and in the corner there was a large tall tree that glittered with lights and sparkling ornaments. All of this helped set the Christmas mood along with a warm, crackling fire in the fire place.

Everyone oohed and ahhed over the beauty of it as they all sat around the room, Heero and Relena cuddled close on one side while Trowa and Cathy sat on the other side close holding hands.

Duo sat in a recliner with Hilde on his lap while Wuffie and Sally sat on the love seat with his arm around her. Meanwhile Quatre sat on the floor arranging all of the presents under the tree, he was cheerfully happy to see his friends in love and he was honored to still spend such a special time with them. Before he never imagined they could do so. He smiled as he listened to them chatter.

"Trowa, I am surprised to see after all this time that Quatre is still single, do you have any ideas of what may be standing in his way? I mean as close of a friend you are to him, you must have seen something." Relena asked him quietly as she watched Quatre.

"Well I don't know for sure, he hardy talks about it at all but I know he has been spending all of his time working on rebuilding his father's company. After his death I know it's been on his heart for a long while after what happened to his father. I don't think he has been letting himself focus on anything else." Trow answered with a sigh.

"Hmm, interesting" Relena replied thinking deeply, suddenly she had a wonderful idea. She stood up with a smile. "If everyone will excuse me for a moment."she said politely as she headed to the kitchen to make a phone call.

Heero watched his wife get up and leave seeing that all to familiar glint in her eyes she got whenever she had something up her sleeve. _Now what Relena? _He thought with a smirk on his face as he shook his head.

While Relena was on the phone, the door bell rang once again. Everyone looked at each other pretty sure they had an idea of who was there. "Hey Duo, why don't you get it" Sally asked with a smirk. Hilde hoped off his lap so he could get up. "Alright." he said getting up. "Come with me, babe." he said taking her hand.

As they left the room, Wuffei nudged his Sally with a smile. "Nice one, this should be good."

Everyone laughed, obviously Duo and Hilde were the only ones not aware of Noin's "condition" and they waited anxiously to hear what was to happen.

Duo opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed clearly shocked. There standing next to Zechs was a very pregnant Noin.

Hilde giggled at Duo's reaction and Zechs just rolled his eyes. From the living room the laughter of the others could be heard aswell.

"It's nice to see you too, Duo." Noin said with a laugh. "Sorry, I just didn't know that you were kno...er... with child" Duo said trying to choose his words carefully after his "polite reaction"

"When do you know anything, Duo?" Heero added behind him, the others gathering as well in the entryway to greet the new arrivals.

The truth was Duo had some reason not to know, the status of Zechs and Noin was unknown to most. After Heero's and Relena's wedding they took of in space by themselves where they ended up eloping on one of the colonies a short time after. Within only a few months Noin became pregnant and she was due in early January.

Duo gave Heero a smug look, "Well if someone would call Hilde and me once in a while." All he received in response was eye roll from Heero.

"So how are you feeling, Noin" Sally asked pushing pass Duo. "Yeah, you look radiant" Cathy chimed in with Hilde at her side as well. The women all begun chatting about baby stuff leaving the guys to themselves.

"So how's things in space, Zechs?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, it sounds amazingly beautiful to fly around in peace now. Wuffei and Sally were telling us about their preventers duties lately , so peaceful." Quatre added almost dreamily. The boys continued to catch up about space and Zech's travels.

In the kitchen Relena finished her phone call with a smile and was pleased to recognize her brother's voice among the chatter. It had been a long time since she had seen him, talking on the phone with him didn't mean the same.

"Zechs!"she said happily giving him a big hug as she joined them in the entry room.

"Hello my dear sister" Zechs greeted her returning her hug and kissing her on the cheek. "Is Yuy treating you right? Or do I need to give my brother in-law some "advice."

Everyone laughed as Heero looked a bit tense.

"Oh brother, don't worry. Heero treats me wonderfully, a true gentleman." Relena replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Heero, relaxing him. Zechs smiled at the two, he was truly happy for his sister.

"So how about I help you , Zechs, bring your stuff in" Duo offered trying to redeem himself.

"Alright, let's go get the stuff, boys." Zechs said chuckling at Duo's attempt as they tromped outside.

"Relena, should we start getting the food out since we are all here now." Hilde asked.

"Well actually we are waiting on one more, but we can start getting things ready." she replied a bit like she was hiding something. The girls look at Relena surprised and confused.

"One more, Relena?" Noin asked not sure whom she meant.

Cathy took a moment to count of all who was there and remembered what she had heard Relena talk to Trowa about in the living room. Suddenly she realized who this mysterious guest could be. _Not her. He hasn't seen her in such a long time._

"Oh Relena, you didn't!" she exclaimed out loud, clearly worried. She didn't know how it would turn out if it was her. " Did you meddle again?" Sally said with a laugh. "Maybe..." Relena replied sheepishly.

"Relena!" the girls said exhausted almost in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally a Peaceful Christmas:

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing, I just write fan fiction about them.

After the boys brought in the stuff, everyone began fluttering around the kitchen and dining room to get ready to eat dinner except Noin and Sally. They had slipped upstairs to unpack Noin's and Zech's stuff, since with Noin's condition she couldn't do it on her own.

"So how have your preventer's duties going? Have Wuffei and you had to put out many fires?" Noin asked as she handed Sally a few piles off clothes to put in the guest room dresser.

"Well it's mostly been peaceful, thank goodness. The fires have been just a few colonies that haven't wanted to give up all their weapons but that is all." Sally replied reassuringly.

"How long do you think it will last? I mean is it truly possible for it to last forever? Do you think we will have another Christmas as peaceful as this? That little Jaiden will get to enjoy his Christmas's in peace?" Noin asked placing her hand on her stomach.

"I don't know, Noin. To be honest I am not sure if we can ever achieve true peace as long as there is a desire for power and control." Sally said with a sigh. "but as long as people like Wuffei and I keep doing their jobs, Jaiden may have a chance at that kind of Christmas."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and they heard Relena call out, "Hey Quatre, can you get that?"

They both looked at each other surprised. "Do you think that is who Cathy was talking about?" Noin asked with a curious glint in her eye. "Let's go find out!" Sally said helping Noin up and they rushed down the stairs.

Quatre was oblivious to everyones anxiousness or the fact that it was weird for Relena to ask him to get the door specifically. "Sure , Relena." he answered heading for the door, everyone peering around the corner behind him. With a smile he opened it but as soon as he saw who it was a look of surprise hit his face.

"Dorthy!" he exclaimed completely surprised and shocked. She was the last person he expected to see, the last time he had saw her was at Heero's and Relena's wedding. Thanks to Relena's encouragement he spent the night talking and dancing with her, they had a a amazing time together.

Unfortunately even though at the end of the night they promised to stay in touch she never did.

Quatre tried several times to contact her but he had no luck so he to let her be, throwing himself into rebuilding his father's company.

"Hello Quatre, um...Relena invited me over." she said nervously which was rare for her to be but she was unaware that Quatre was going to be at Relena's let alone him to be the first person she encounters.

Quatre cleared his throat trying to regain his composure though his heart was pounding wildly.

"It's really good to see you, Dorothy. How have you been doing?" Everyone stared at her making it more awkward and Relena sensed it.

"Why don't we all get back to our dinner duties and let these two catch up a little." she said heading to the kitchen gesturing for everyone to follow her, which they did.

"Wow! There sure has been a lot of surprises tonight. First Noin's pregnancy, and now Dorthy is joining us to celebrate." Hilde exclaimed excited as they all headed to the kitchen.

"Those won't be the only ones."Heero mentioned with a small smirk.

Duo gave him a glared as he elbowed him in the ribs knowing full well what Heero meant.

"Dammit, Duo." Heero swore with clenched teeth as he held his side.

Hilde looked at him and then Duo confused. "Did I miss something? What is going on?" She asked them both.

"Don't worry about it, baby." Duo said smoothly and kissed her sweetly to distract her, covering his tracks. "Yeah, you'll see" Heero grumbled to himself, still clutching his ribs as they entered the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally a Peaceful Christmas:

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing, I just write fan fiction about them.

Finally they were ready to eat, so they all gathered around the dining room table that displayed the delicious holiday food.

"Wow you out did yourself with this, Relena. It looks amazing." said with a smile as everyone around her agreed. Heero reached under the table and gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

"You did do a great job, Relena." he said said with a light smile. Relena placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes sweetly. "Thank you, Heero." Even though his gesture was simple it meant a lot.

Thinking to more then a year ago, she wasn't sure then where they stood. She had been with politics and he was out in space. It wasn't until Marimaya captured her and Heero came to rescue her did she fully see it. He didn't have to , she hadn't asked him to but he had always promised silently to protect her and kept that promise proving that he cared about her. That fact was enough for Relena.

"So are we gonna just stare at it or eat it?" Duo said with a laugh picking up his plate ready for the okay to begin looking around at the others with a smirk.

"I would like to make a toast first." Quatre piped up. Everyone nodded in agreement and Duo set his plate back down encouraging Quatre to go ahead.

Quatre smiled at them happily obviously more relaxed then he had been early when Dorothy had shown up at the door a hour earlier. Next to him she sat holding his hand just as happy.

While everyone had busied themselves with dinner, they were able to talk and explain their feeling to each other. With them both seeing the wonder of coming together at this time they decided to give love a chance. Dorothy was especially grateful, after a wonderful night at the wedding she became scared of her own feeling she had for Quatre. She had never felt vulnerable with anyone yet with him, it was different, he saw into her and saw what the feelings she had been hiding there.

So after that night she tried her best to push Quatre away and erase her feelings, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Despite her fear her own heart and mind betrayed her with thoughts of Quatre filling them, so when she that phone call from Relena this night she decided it was time to face the music. And as she sat hand in hand with Quatre she was beyond glad she did and so was he.

"First off I want to thank Heero and Relena for opening up their home to us. I know I am so very grateful for their caring gesture. This Christmas hasn't even came yet and I have already received what I have wanted for a long while." Quatre looked at Dorothy with a smile, squeezing her hand and then turned back to the others. "I am also grateful for peace. A year ago I didn't believe we would see this day and I know you all felt the same. We all fought so hard and we were ready to achieve to peace by dieing for it." Everyone around the table nodded to him silently remembering the events that had taken place in that last battle.

"Our efforts proved worth it after all of it and we finally we are able to enjoy a peaceful Christmas with the people we love. So I want to make a toast to many more peaceful Christmases for all of us and our future children" he said nodding to Zechs and Noin who smiled back.

Quatre raised his glass and the others followed in suit. "To peaceful Christmases from here on out." and with that they all clinked their glasses.

"And now before Duo begins eating the waxed fruit in Relena's table setting, I suggest we eat." he said with a laugh pulling laughter from everyone except Duo. "Hey!" he said in mock disgust to everyone at the table before breaking out in laughter himself.

With that they all began passing out the food and they fully enjoyed their delicious Christmas dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally a Peaceful Christmas:

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing, I just write fan fiction about them.

After everyone finished eating and all the dishes had been washed they all gathered in the living room once again to open their presents. Wuffei and Sally had to leave Christmas afternoon for their preventer duties so they all decided it would be best to open up their presents after dinner.

The seating arrangements were about the same from before except the boys had hauled in another couch from Heero's office for Zechs and Noin and Quatre and Dorothy to sit on.

They took turns opening their gifts, there some special gifts as well as there were some practical items like Cathy gave Trowa a new pair of clown shoes for their act and he gave her a new outfit for it as well. The girls all gave Zechs and Noin plenty of baby items. Several jewelry items were given to the girls by their boys except except for Duo to Hilde, she had to admit she felt slighted about it but she kept quiet. Duo even gave Heero a book called "Newlywed Life for Dummies" as a joke which he received a glare when it was opened. There were several other meaningful gifts as well but the gift the gift that Heero gave his fellow former Gundam pilots was the most meaningful.

After the battle a year ago he had grabbed five small scraps that were left of Wing Zero and had them engraved with the words, "We did not fight in vain as nameless soldiers. We fought and achieved what we believed in from the start. Peace. For that purpose the pain we endured and the blood we spilled was not in vain."

Heero passed them out to the other four and the moment was somber as each of them read the inscription as the memories of the past with their Gundams revealed themselves in their minds with each word. They also remembered those lives that had been lost through the years, some by their own hands and some that were not. Silent was the group and a few tears fell.

"Heero, thank you." Trowa responded first wiping a tear from his eye. "Thank you" he repeated addressing the group. "All my life I've been a nameless solider with no real purpose but to fight and die in battle but each one of you helped me change that. You gave me a family and reason to live.

Even towards the end I knew I had to to fight for my life because I had something to live for.

I never even valued my life before I met all of you." he said as he reached over taking Cathy's hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, everyone."

Everyone one nodded and voiced their gratefulness for each other prompted by the piece of Gundamuim in their hands

Heero stood holding the remaining piece and walked over to the fireplace quietly as the others still talked about their feelings._ For me this will be a constant reminder that I will never have to kill that girl or her dog again. _He gently ran his fingers over the engraving as one single tear fell on to the Gundamuim surface. _Wing Zero, you couldn't ever tell me how long I would have to suffer with that but I know now on my own that my hands have been cleaned and their blood has been washed away._

_Everything isn't as it used to be, I am no longer just a mechanical toy soldier who has hid his humanity. My mission is complete and I am free. _

He then set the piece of Wing Zero on the mantel and stared at it somberly. Relena noticed this and walked over to him gently taking his hand entwining her fingers in his. "You okay, honey?"

As soon he felt her gentle and comforting touch it drew his attention to her.

"Yeah, just thinking... actually I want to thank you, Relena, for never giving up on me and believing in me." he said to her his eyes full of sincerity. " Heero, you have already thanked me for that several times, silly." she replied with a laugh.

"I mean it though, there were so many times I wanted to end my life and so many reasons to just do so but at the last second your face popped into my mind. You became like a guardian angel to me and for that I am grateful for your love and belief in me. Thank you Relena."

He then took her into his arms and buried his face into soft her, kissing the top of her head.

"Your welcome, Heero." Relena whispered to him as she buried her face in his chest and for a moment they were lost in each others love forgetting where they were.

"Hey lovebirds, you guys forget we are still here or should we just leave?" Wuffei called out to them with a smirk on his face and Sally hit him in the arm.

"What, woman? I am just curious if there were anymore gifts to handout under that tree." Wuffei said turning to Sally and trying to defend himself. Heero and Relena broke from their embrace laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally a Peaceful Christmas:

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do own Gundam Wing, I just write fan fiction about them.

"Actually I have one more gift to give" Duo piped up and everyone turned their attention to him, encouraging him to continue.

"Hilde." he stood up and helped her up. He then went down on one knee, caused her and the girls to gasp. Heero smirked knowing from the start he was right.

"Hilde-baby, I know we have been together for the last couple years and I know I haven't always been here for you but I want to change. I want to be here for you forever. And I want to be with you to be with me forever." He then dug in his pocket and pulled out the same jewelry box he had dropped earlier that night. He opened up the box and there sat a gold ring with a single diamond in the middle in a princess cut. Although it was a simple ring to Hilde it was more precious the fanciest jewelry.

"Hilde, will you marry me?" There it was the question Hilde had been waiting for so long from Duo. Tears of joy welled in her eyes spilling down her cheeks.

"Yes, Duo." she replied with a smile and he took her into his arms, kissing her with all his love for her and his happiness making it the most amazing kiss ever.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

"Wow first Yuy, then Barton and now Maxwell. Before you know it we'll all of us boys will be tied down." Wuffei said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "And that's a bad thing?" Sally asked him with a glare. "Hey don't knock it. Marriage defintly has it's pluses." Noin added. Next to her Zechs smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Hey. Hey, I'm just saying a year ago, none of us were." Wuffei replied putting his hands up defensively. "We've grown up so fast from the young boys a few years ago thrown into this world through our Gundams and as soilders."

"The thing is now, none of us have to live that way again. We have the freedom to live and love the way we want to. Our past was the price for a beautiful, peaceful future together as friends and lovers." Quatre added as he took Dorothy's hand. Everyone took a moment to let it all sink in.

"Yes Quatre is right" Heero spoke up after a moment. "We finally have the peace we have all desired. And to that I would like to make one final toast of this Christmas Eve." Everyone grabbed their glasses of eggnog that were sitting near them. "A toast to peace."he said lifting his glass.

"To peace" everyone echoed clanking their glasses with the people close to them.

With that in their hearts they truly hoped that their wish would cometrue and peace would forever be blessed upon them forever. As the snow fell silently outside it echoed their wish, for peace forever.


End file.
